The Hunt For Hunters
by reinaxx
Summary: In the woods, Gon and Killua meet an unusual girl. Slowly, Hunters are starting to disappear for the sake of one plan. Will the trio be able to solve the mystery? Are the legendary dragons indeed real? Try reading! possible OC x Killua


**Disclaimer- I do not own HunterxHunter or any of its characters. I only own my oc and plot idea.**

**This is the prologue, so no Killua or Gon yet, but they will appear in the next chapter.  
So I guess you don't exactly need to read this chapter if you don't want to...  
****But, please do take a look, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 0: A Stirring of the Heart  
**

"My dear Kourin, I have something I wish you to do for me."

A young girl no older than 13 had her head bent, her long jet black hair hanging loosely from her head like a curtain. Her arms dangled by her sides and her back was arched in a small bow. The one before her, a couple feet away, was a man with long red hair. His eyes were hidden because of the slight tilt of his head which showed that he was looking down at the girl. An eerie smile was placed on his face. A smile that indicated something cruel.

"Yes, anything, Master," replied the girl in an emotionless voice.

The man's smile grew as he walked towards the girl, closing their distance quickly. Once the man was only a foot away from the girl, he took her chin and lifted her face up to have her eyes meet his dark black ones.

The man stopped smiling for a moment only to say, "My dear Kourin, your sister has become quite defective, wouldn't you agree? So, why don't you do me a favor and erase her for me."

_Her sister knows too much. _The man smiled again and looked right into the girl's eyes. The girl looked right back into the man's eyes with her own icy blue ones.

She replied without hesitation, "Your wish is my desire. I will erase her."

"Good girl. Ah, use this knife if you will," commanded the man.

The girl took the knife. "Yes, Master."

With that, the man let go of the girl's chin, then the girl took a step back, bowed, and turned to leave.

-x-x-x-

In a spacious room, another girl who looked exactly like the one before, except the eyes and ponytail, was flipping through books as if she was searching for something with desperation. She sat in the middle of many book piles that surrounded her. A violin and bow sat a distance away from the girl and piles of books. She took no note of the instrument, and on the other hand, her bright golden eyes scanned the pages of various books in deep concentration. _Hurry, before its too late. _However, the concentration broke when the room's twin doors opened to reveal her twin sister.

The girl with golden eyes looked up with a sad smile on her face. "Kourin."

The girl with icy blue eyes ignored her sister's greeting and attacked her one and only twin sister.

-x-x-x-

In the end, the girl with golden eyes lied on the ground with a pool of blood around her. The girl's plain white dress was stained red and torn in various places. Her body was a disaster. Huge gushes and dark bruises ruined the beauty of her skin. A knife's hilt, that was most certainly one of its kind, protruded from the girl's chest. It was the knife the other girl was given earlier. This knife had extremely detailed designs that showed an excellent skill of craftsmanship. With desperation and gasps between words, the golden-eyed girl spoke gently, "Kourin... I..I.. wish you would... smile for me... Promise me... you..you.. will?"

The girl with icy blue eyes didn't respond, but knelt beside dying sister showing no emotions.

"Kourin... I really... really... don't wish to..to... die yet... But... I will..will.. always be with you..."

With a determined mind and will, the girl with golden eyes closed her eyes to gather her aura, or nen, into a small ball in her hand. With quick movement that would most certainly be her last, she pushed the ball of energy into the other girl's chest. Surprised, the girl with icy blue eyes moved back, though it was too late.

"Need not wor..worry. I..I only gave you...the rest of my nen a..along with my..my feelings and some of..of my memories. I hope...thi..this way... you can experience many things and..and feel with your heart. I'm sure that the mem..memories I give you wi..will help you in the..the future. The nen I..I gave you only has the pur..purpose of creating happiness. Please take my..my... bell, my... ribbon...my..my hair-tie. I believe...it wi..will protect you in..in.. my pl..place. Re..member to smile... Kou..rin.. I.. lo..lo...lo-"

With a sudden jolt, the girl's body twitched and her eyes widened. Withing a moment, the girl with golden eyes passed on. The remaining girl looked at her sister's corpse and took the white ribbon with two golden bells attached to it from her sister's ponytail. The silver-blue eyed girl didn't know why, but she took the ribbon and tied it around a small portion of her hair in the front right below her right eye. After that, she walked over to the violin and its bow then picked it up. She held the violin in her left hand and the bow in her right. A moment later, she slowly left the room, heading back to the red-haired man to give a report. As she walked the bells' jingled and echoed her footsteps.

That was the day something stirred in the silver-blue eyed girl's heart.

* * *

**Was that any good? Perked your interest? Let me know in a review!**

**Yes I am more or less back and making a new fanfic.  
And hopefully, I can go further with this one compared to my other fanfic.  
Well, I really don't know yet :P **

**Because this is Chapter 0, or a prologue, it is shorter and doesn't show much.  
The next chapter, Chapter 1, will be longer and hopefully more interesting! :D  
Please do expect the next chapter soon! **

**I expect my updates to be irregular, but I will try to update every week or every other week.  
It really depends if I am busy or not.  
****Keep in mind that I usually wait for a few reviews before putting up the next chapter.  
Not that I'm forcing you to review anything ^^**

**Okay, enough of my rant.  
I hope you enjoyed this small miniature chapter and that you will continue reading.  
Oh, and there might be spoilers and there might not. I don't know yet, but there might. **

**Anyway... thank you for reading and thank you for your time!  
**


End file.
